michael your not a problem
by jeaninereach
Summary: let me know what u think


Michael your not a problem

It was a nice summer night out and every one was at titos house for a party. everyone was there even Michael was there. Michael was walking with Chris tucker down the hallway. They herd yelling going on in a side room so they went over and listened in.

It was Janet and the brothers yelling at one of there friends. It was over Michael. Janet yelled you don't think that we don't know that Michael is a huge mistake and a problem. You don't have to be related to him.

Tito said you don't think that we are tired of him. Once mike and Chris herd this mike was trying to be strong but he couldn't so he quickly walked away. Chris continued to listen. As they finished yelling Jermaine noticed Chris at the door.

Jermaine said Chris we can explain, we were just trying to get her off our back. Please don't tell Michael. Chris said I don't have to. They all looked at him with there mouths wide open. Janet said o no he didn't hear us did he?

Chris said your damn right he herd you all. He went off crying and I don't blame him. What you said was hurtful and it sounded like you meant all of what you said. Tito said we have to talk to him. Lets go guys. Chris said good luck finding him. Knowing Michael he probably left or went for a walk.

Jackie said guys lets go. So they went and looked all around the house. They asked around and no one has seen him. Then Marlon said guys look he is outside talking to Quincy. So they went outside and went up to them.

Janet said sorry can we talk to Michael please. Michael said I am leaving now. I will talk to you all later. So mike left and went home. Once he got home he logged on to his chat room. Then he stayed on the computer. With everyone else they all stayed at titos house for the night.

While they were talking in his office on what to do about there brother tito logged on to the chat. He said guys mike is on the chat. So he I med him. Tito said hey mike you have all of us on this chat. Michael read it and answered back saying I cant talk. Sorry.

Tito asked why not? What are you doing that you cant talk? Michael typed I am trying to sleep. Tito typed Michael we need to tell you something. Mike said ok. Tito said we know you herd us before when we were yelling.

Mike read it over and over again. Then he typed back yea and? Tito said we did not mean it. We were just trying to get rid of her. She was bothering us. Mike said so you go and say all of that stuff about me just to get her to back off?

Tito said its not as bad as it sounds. Mike didn't reply to that. Then tito typed ok maybe it is. Michael typed listen I know that what you said you meant. You don't have to go and sugar code it and act like you didn't mean it.

Then Michael logged off of his computer. After a few seconds he logged back on. He turned on the camera by mistake. He was crying a lot. Tito hit his camera and said guys look he must of it his camera by mistake.

They all ran over to look at him. They saw him crying. Janet said I will call him. Mike decided to answer his phone. He said hello. Janet said Michael please just let us come over and talk to you please. Michael said I cant right now.

Janet said Michael your crying aren't you? Michael said no I'm not. Janet said Michael I know you are. He said how? Janet said you hit your camera by mistake we all can see you. Michael then said o. he turned off his camera and then said there is nothing to talk about I am sorry I have to go.

He hung up before Janet could reply. Janet said I think we are going to go over his house. They all agreed. They all stopped at there houses and packed a bag and then made there way to Michaels house.

Once they arrived they went into his house and went to his room. His door was open. So they just walked right in. they went up to his bed. They did not see him there. They herd him in the bathroom crying. Once the door opened they all hid in different spots so they could still see him.

Michael came out and laid down on his bed. He was still crying. He tried to go to sleep but he couldn't sleep at all. So he just sat up on his bed. Then he decided to go on the chat room. When he got on he saw that they were not on.

Michael said to himself. Were could they be? Michael then thought for a few and then he figured out that they were in his room. So he called Janet's phone and her ringtone was scream the song they did together.

Michael hung up the phone and said come on. Guys come on out. They all came out and tito asked how did you know. Michael said lucky guess. He went over and sat down on his bed. He then laid down. He asked what are you all doing here?

Marlon said you know why Michael. Michael said there is nothing to talk about. You all meant what you said. Its fine. You guys should not even be here right now. Janet said Michael please let us talk to you. Michael laid on his bed and rolled over so he was looking away from them.

Then Marlon said we will stay in the guests room and we will talk later. Mike did not answer. Once they got down stairs Marlon said ok here is the plan. We will talk to him one on one and Janet you go first.

She nodded. She went back up stairs and went into Michaels room. He was not in there. He was outside. It was a nice summer night out. They were expecting a rain storm though. Janet looked out the window and saw him walking around.

Janet ran down stairs and told everyone that he was outside and it was staring to rain really hard. Tito said well we will have to watch him. So they all went to the window.

Michael was letting the rain fall on him and he felt all of the sadness wash away. Then there was a crash of thunder and he jumped a little. He needed to get away. He needed to make everything better and he knew it wouldn't make a difference on how they feel though.

Michael started to run to the woods. While he was running he tripped and fell to the ground. His shirt ripped. So he took it off. He stayed on the ground. The rain was coming down harder and harder. He was getting cold.

He herd his named being called. It was Marlon. Marlon was screaming his name. Michael stayed silent. He closed his eyes. Marlon then saw Michael on the ground and he ran over to him. He said Michael come on. Michael said no please just leave me alone.

Marlon said no Michael. Now you listen to me. Lets go right now. Michael then got up and Marlon said were is your shirt. It ripped Michael said. Marlon said lets go. Once they got back to the house everyone ran over to them and Michael said I'm fine. He kept walking. He went straight to his room.

Once he got to his room he went and got changed. Janet came in and sat on his bed next to him. Janet said Michael you herd me before? Mike nodded. Janet then said I didn't mean it. I would never mean it Michael. None of us.

Michael looked at her and said I know what you all are doing. You think coming in here one on one will work but it wont. I should just end my life right now. Then your problems will be gone. He rolled over.

Janet left the room in silence. The brothers asked what happened. Janet had tears in her eyes and said he wants to end his life. They all were scared now. Jermaine said lets go guys. We are staying in his room. We cant let him get out.

So they went up to Michaels room and saw him sleeping on his bed. He was having a bad dream. It was so bad that he was screaming and he woke up and fell off of the bed. He said ughh now I have ahead ache.

He got back into bed and laid down. He noticed everyone in his room. He decided to go down stairs and sleep on the couch. Soon morning had arrived. Everyone woke up and noticed that Michael was gone. They all rushed down stairs and they took a breath once they saw him at the table.

He had his head down. He was sleeping at the table. Jackie went over and shook him awake. He wasn't easy to wake up. He finally woke up. Michael rubbed his eyes and then he saw everyone looking at him.

Michael just got up from the table and walked away. He went into the shower and then after he got dressed. Then he went to his dance studio. When he got in there he saw Janet and his brothers in there. They were dancing and singing and having a good time.

Then after the song stopped the next song that came on was one of his songs. It was man in the mirror. They stopped the song and they started to walk out of the studio. Once they were gone mike went in and pressed play.

He dance and sang along to man in the mirror and by the end of the song he was in tears. Tito forgot something in the studio. So he went back and when he got there he saw Michael singing and then he was on the floor scrunched up crying.

Tito turned off the music and sat down next to his brother. He put his arm around Michael. Michael looked up and whipped away his tears. Tito asked what are you crying for. Michael said man in the mirror. Tito I cant look at myself and be happy.

I have tried to make a change so many times. You guys hate me and I don't belong. I just need to be alone for now. Tito just looked at him. Michael then got up and walk up to his room. Once he got to his room he got his phone and text Marlon.

Tito was telling everyone what they talked about and they herd his phone go off. Marlon said its Michael. He read the message. It said Marlon please be honest with me. Do you think I should leave or just end it?

Marlon typed back saying neither. Michael then answered and said ok. I guess I will just end it. I love you. After he read that every ones phone went off. It was a message from Michael and it read I love you and I'm sorry.

They all ran to his room with panic. Once they got there they saw Michael and he was getting ready to cut himself. Jermaine quickly ran over to him and took the knife out of his hand. Michael wouldn't let it go though.

Finally he dropped it. He was crying so much. They all came over to him and had a group hug. Janet said Michael its ok we are here. Michael said no I just have to end it. He couldn't stop crying. He then fell to the ground. And kept crying.

Tito said that was a close one. Guys one of us has to stay with him all the time. We will take turns. Michael said no I don't need anyone to watch over me. Janet said its not a choice Michael. Come on get into bed and rest up.

Michael got up and went into his bed. He pulled the covers over his head. Jackie said I will stay with him. They all nodded and left the room. Jackie sat on the bed and asked Michael why did you try Michael?

Michael said you wouldn't understand. None of you guys would. He then rolled over and Jackie then said ok well just get some sleep ok. Michael did not answer.

Jackie fell asleep and Michael woke up from his sleep and saw that Jackie was asleep. It was a good time to get away. Michael got up and Jackie said were are you going Michael? Mike turned and said I thought you were sleeping.

Wrong Jackie said. Now get back In bed and get some sleep Michael. So mike did as he was told. He finally fell asleep. He had a bad dream. He was saying I am a mistake. I am a problem. I don't belong. They hate me. They hate me.

He woke up from the dream. He was in the room alone. He got up and looked out the window. The rain stopped and the sun was out. So he climbed out the window and went out by the pool. After that he went into the studio and started to dance to the music.

Jackie came in to the room and said shit. He ran out and said Michael got out. We have to find him. They looked every were. Then Janet checked the studio. She said guys I found him. They ran over. They saw him dancing.

The Jackson 5 songs started and Michael just stood there. Then he sat down on the ground. The brothers came in and started to sing and dance. Janet grabbed Michael and told him to join in. Michael said I cant. They asked why not?

Michael said because I am not part of the group anymore. Jermaine hates me anyway for taking the spot as lead singer. Jermaine said that's not true Michael. But mike didn't believe him. Michael said I have to go. He left and went to his room.

They all followed him. Michael wanted to end it so badly. So on his way up he stopped in the kitchen and he got a knife. Tito saw him and took it out of his hand and yelled at him. He said Michael Jackson what are you thinking?

Mike didn't answer and he tried to go to his room but they blocked his way. They wouldn't let him pass by. Michael asked what can I do? Janet said about what? Mike said to prove to you all that I'm sorry. He looked at the floor with teary eyes.

Jermaine said first off I don't hate you and I never will. None of us will Michael ever hate you. Michael said I wish I could believe that. What did that girl say to you? Marlon said she said that you are a mistake and she kept asking us why we love you. It was so annoying.

Michael looked at them and said well were do we stand? Marlon said not in this spot. Michael said I knew it. He then said there is nothing I can do but end my life and you wont let me. I will be honest with all of you. Part of me wants to stay here with all of you and part of me is saying don't stay because I'm not worth it.

Janet went over to Michael and whipped his tears away. He looked at her. She could tell that he was hurt and scared and he felt alone. Janet said Michael listen I can see it in your eyes. You are confused and scarred and sad.

Michael said ok so you know how I feel. Janet then said Michael sit down. So he did. Janet then continued with Michael please look at us and do you honestly think that we meant what we said? No I guess not he said while his voice was low.

Jackie said we cant sleep and eat Michael. We know its been the same way for you. Michael nodded. Michael said how about we just start over? Lets just act like it didn't happen. They all agreed but tito said no Michael you almost killed yourself.

Michael said I will stop I promise you that. Tito said ok but we will get through this together. They all agreed. Michael said lets get some sleep. They all went to bed and fell right to sleep.

The next day came and Michael said to himself I cant just forget about this. so he went over to Chris tuckers house. When he got there he said hey I am leaving. If they ask were I am just tell them I love them and not to worry about me.

Chris said I can do that Michael but I don't have to. Mike said what do you mean? He backed away from the door and mike looked in and saw everyone in the living room. Michael said I have to go.

Chris stopped him and said do you want to stay? He nodded yes but then he said I cant though. I have to go. Bye.

Mike went to the airport. He was going to Spain. He needed to get away. Once he got on the plane he sat down and tried to sleep but he couldn't.

Back at Chris tuckers place. He walked back in to the room and Marlon said who was at the door man. Chris didn't answer. Jackie said Chris man hello you there? Chris just looked at him with worry. Janet said wait a second. O no it was Michael.

Was he looking for us? Chris said no. Janet then said what is it then? Chris said he told me to tell you that he loves you guys and he said don't worry about it. He is leaving. They all screamed what? Tito said and you let him go?

Chris said he is going on a trip. He needed to get away. Jermaine got up and turned on the TV. He said look mike is going to Spain. It said on the news that he just took off. They all got up and said bye to Chris and thank you and they left.

They packed there bags and left for the airport. They all boarded the plane and made there way to Spain. Once there long flight was over with they went to a hotel. Once they got there they asked what floor there brother was on.

The guy at the front desk answered with saying he is on the top floor. They said thank you and went right up.

When they got up there they herd Michael singing. He was singing stranger in Moscow. It was a song about being lonely. How does it feel? They all listened in and they knew he was still upset. Janet had a way to get to him.

They went into a room and then Janet laid on the ground. Jackie ran into Michaels room and said Michael we need your help. Mike said what is wrong? Janet she passed out he said. Mike got up and ran into the room.

Once he got in there he bent down and tried shaking her awake. She slowly woke up. She said Michael is that you? Mike said Janet its me are you ok? She sat up and said yea I will be fine. Mike helped her up.

Michael asked what are you all doing here? Didn't Chris tell you not to worry about were I was going? They all nodded. Then mike said well then why are you here? Tito said we are here because we know you are still hurting.

Michael said you are not totally wrong. I am performing as well. I am doing a concert. Janet said and you didn't invite us? Mike said I didn't think you would want to come. But you are more then welcome to stay for it if you want to.

They all had smiles. They got ready for the concert. It was going to be great. Once they got there they enjoyed the show. They loved watching there brother on stage.

After the concert they all went back stage to see there brother. When they got back there they saw the girl that was starting stuff the last time at the house. She came up to them and she said so you all came to his concert. Why?

You all hate him and you said bad stuff about him last time. Jackie said we never meant it though. The girl said yea you did and you know it. Janet said we did not mean it and you need to leave us alone.

Michael came out and said you need to leave my family alone. You can say what ever you want about me. I don't care. You can do whatever you want to me as well. But please don't do anything to them. They are the kindest people on this planet.

They deserve better. The girl said yea point made. They need better and not you. Michael said we are a family. I am proud to be part of this family. I love them so much. I will do anything for them. The girl gave a smile and said then kill yourself.

I will if that is what they want. The girl said that is what they want Michael. Michael said fine.

He walked away very quickly. He left the stadium and went back to the hotel. Once he got there he laid on his bed. His brothers and Janet came in and said mike don't do it. Michael said I am not going to. Last time I checked she was not part of this family.

They all laughed. Jermaine said mike your concert was amazing. Michael said wow thank you. That means so much to me coming from you Jermaine. They both smiled at each other. Marlon said Michael we want to prove to you that we are sorry. What can we do?

Michael said you don't have to because you just did tonight. I herd the entire convocation that you had with that girl. How she got through security I have no idea. They all laughed in agreement. Michael then asked so how long are you guys staying here?

Jackie said how long are you staying Michael? Mike said I am finding a house here. I think I am moving here. Janet said wait what? Michael then you will be so far away from us. As she was saying that tito noticed something on Michael arm. It looked like a cut.

Tito yelled Michael sit down now. He got scared but he still sat down. Tito said close your eyes. So he did. Then tito walked over to him and grabbed his arm. There was a huge cut on his arm. Tito looked at Michael and said open your eyes and tell us all how the cut got on your arm.

Michael said o I um fell. They did not believe him one bit. Marlon said you cut yourself didn't you? Michael nodded his head. He asked when did you do this? mike replied by saying right before I went over to Chris tuckers house. But that was the only time I did it I swear.

Janet said Michael you are not moving and you are coming back with us and that is final. Michael said that's not fair. Tito laughed and said mike life is not fair. They all laughed. Michael said please can I stay? He begged them.

Jermaine said no Michael that is not going to work for us. We need you and you need us and you know that. Michael said I thought I would give it a try. I mean we can still talk on the computer and on the phone. So its not like you would not hear from me ever again.

Jackie said Michael its done you are coming back with us. Mike said I cant. I am to scared. All I do is cause trouble you guys know that. Jackie said you don't cause trouble for us. Lets go mike its time for you to pack you bags and lets go. We have a flight in the morning.

Mike said so there is no way of getting out of this is there? They all said no in unison. Mike said fine I will go and pack. They all knew they were going to win that battle. Mike knew as well. While mike was packing he herd a fan outside.

Well he thought it was a fan. It was the girl who kept starting problems. He was looking out of the window. The girl was screaming nasty things. Jermaine stepped outside the room and screamed down saying stop he is in the other room.

The girl said good he should here this. Jermaine said listen we have enough problems going on with him right now. We don't need this as well. Once mike herd that he ran over to his suitcase and started unpacking it. He was staying.

Everyone was all packed and headed for the airport. Janet asked were mike was? Jermaine said he should be on the plane already. So they boarded the plane. Once they got on and in there seat they buckled up and took off.

They had a pretty fast flight back home.

Once they got home they went and unpacked. Jackie said wait were is Michael? Janet said I will call him. So she dialed his number. He said hello. Janet said hey mike were are you? Mike said I didn't get on the plane.

She yelled what do you mean. All of the brothers looked at her. She then put the phone on speaker. Mike said I herd that girl at the hotel and then Jermaine said we have enough problems with him and we don't need anymore. So I am staying here like I planned.

Jermaine said I didn't mean it in a bad way Michael. I mean that we need to get you back home u are with us. Michael stayed silent. Then he said o. they all laughed and mike said ok I will be on the next flight I promise. They all said good and then hung up after a few more min.

Like he promised he took the next flight home. Once he got home he went to his room and unpacked and then he laid down because he was not feeling well. Mike does have lupus.

He fell asleep. Everyone came into his room about2 hours later and mike was getting out of bed and he got dizzy and fell to the ground. They all ran over to him. Janet said Michael what is wrong? He said I am fine I am just dizzy.

Tito said lets get him to the hospital. Mike said I will be fine you guys. Tito said no mike now lets go guys. Help me get him up. Once they did and they got him to the hospital he was put in a room right away. The doctor said that he was dehydrated and he hasn't ate in a while.

So once his siblings herd that they said thank you and went right into the room. When they got in there. Michael said o man you guys look mad. Janet said you are dehydrated and you have not eaten anything. That's not good and you know it Michael.

Michael said well I didn't have time to really eat. Jermaine said mike come on. You can eat on the plane and you know that. Mike said yea I know. He asked are you all mad. They all said yea we are. We are mad because this is so stupid Michael. You know it and we know it.

Michael agreed and said I know I will eat more. I will stay healthy. When can I get out of here? The doctor said you can leave as soon as you eat something. Mike said ok I guess I will eat now then. So he ate all of his food.

Once he finished all of his food the doctor said he can go home but he needs to be under close watch weather he likes it or not. So Jermaine said ok I will stay with Michael for a few days then we will rotate.

They had all agreed on that plan. So when they went in to the room to get Michael he said I cant get up. Janet asked why not? Michael said because I don't have close. All I am wearing is this gown and I am not leaving in this.

They laughed and Janet said here Michael. We have your close right here in your bag. He said thank you and they left the room so he could get dressed. Once he got dressed he left the room and met up with everyone else.

He said ok I am ready to go. So Jermaine said ok lets go Michael. They all said good bye to each other and then they all left the hospital.

Once mike got home with his brother he went right up to his room while Jermaine went to the guest room to put his bags in there. Michael took a shower and got in to a white shirt and black pants.

Jermaine came into his room and asked were he was. Mike screamed I'm in the bathroom. I will be out in a second, I am just getting dressed. Jermaine said ok. He then herd a crash that came from the bathroom.

Jermaine ran to the bathroom door and opened it. He ran in and saw Michael laughing. Jermaine said mike are you ok? Mike said yea I just dropped something sorry Jermaine. Jermaine said don't do that to me Michael because I thought you got hurt or you hurt your self.

Michael stopped laughing and said I'm sorry. It wont happen again. Jermaine said good and then left and went back to his room. Michael now thought that Jermaine was upset with him. He felt bad.

So Michael decided to go to his brothers room. When he got to the door he knocked and went in. Jermaine was playing his guitar. Michael sat next to him and said wow that's a great song Jermaine. Did you come up with it?

Jermaine said yea I did. Its going to be a music video soon. Michael then asked Jermaine when you decided to stay with Motown was it because of me? Jermaine looked at him and said no mike you know why I stayed.

I was married and in love. Michael said so it had nothing to do with me? He shook his head no. Michael then said good. Well I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight. He then left his brothers room.

Jermaine then looked at his clock and the time was only 5 at night. So he said to himself wait and he is going to bed.

So he got up and went to Michaels room. Once he got in there he saw Michael in his bed under the covers sleeping. Jermaine went over to him and said Michael its way to soon to be going to bed. Michael was asleep already and when he fell asleep he would not wake up for a while.

He was such a heavy sleeper. Jermaine said well if he is going to sleep I will go out for the night. Jermaine called everyone and they all went out.

Michael woke up at 8. He went allover the ranch looking for his brother Jermaine but he was no were to be found. So Michael tried calling him and there was no answer.

Michael decided to go out for awhile. He was walking on this nice street and then he saw his siblings in a restaurant eating and laughing. He was watching them and they looked so happy and they were laughing.

Someone spotted Michael from in side the restaurant. They screamed look its Michael Jackson. Once his family herd that they looked at were the people were pointing. They were shocked that he was out with out a bodyguard.

Michael noticed his family looking at him and he quickly ran away and from the fans as well. He ran right back home. When he got there he went to his kitchen out of breath. When he got in there he saw his siblings at the table.

Janet said are you crazy Michael. You are the king of pop Michael. You were out there with out bodyguards. Michael said I know I just wanted to go for a walk for once off the property.

Jermaine said Michael go to your room. Stay there till we tell you to come out. Mike said o come on please don't do that to me. You know I get board. Janet said to bad. You should have thought about that before you went out like that.

So mike went up to his room. He sat on his bed and said this is not fair at all. All I did was go for a walk. He then laid down on his bed. He went under his sheets and tried falling asleep but he couldn't. he was wide awake.

Down stairs they all were talking. Janet saw Michael sneaking out through the front door. She said Michael Jackson what do you think you are doing? Michael looked at her and said nothing. Janet said go back to your room mike.

We will tell you when you can come out. Mike said this isn't fair at all. But he went up to his room anyway. Once he got up there he sat on his bed. He was so board and he thought it was so unfair.

Mike decided to go on the computer and go on the chat room. He logged on and saw that tito was on. He was using the computer down stairs. Tito had the camera on. Mike saw them talking so he decided to turn on the volume so he could hear what they were talking about.

Janet said ok so what are we going to do about Michael. Jermaine said we could lock him in his room. They all laughed. Then tito said we cant leave him though. I wish we could but we cant because he might hurt himself.

They all agreed. Janet said we have jobs and stuff to do though. We don't have a lot of free time like he does. We have things to do. We have to find a way to get through our stuff while watching him as well.

Michael herd this and then he got up and went down stairs. He went in the kitchen and saw them all on the computer. He then went outside by the pool. Janet herd the door and saw mike going out by the pool. So she went out and sat down by him.

He didn't feel like talking right now so he just kept sitting there. Janet said what's wrong Michael? He said you don't have to stay. I herd you guys before. You had the camera on the chat. You guys can leave. I am fine. I know you all have stuff to do.

Janet said Michael we don't mind staying we are worried about you that's all. We all love you. Mike said I know you do but I don't know Janet. I mean you all are so close. Its like you all and then there is me.

He then continued with I remember when the Jackson 5 were inducted into the hall of fame. It was great but the brothers were all by each other and then there was me. I thought they all were embarrassed to be by me.

Janet said did you tell them this? mike said no and I am not going to because I don't need them laughing in my face. Janet said mike you need to tell them this. they need to know how you are feeling and they wont laugh at you Michael.

Michael said how do you know? I have always been laughed at and it hurts enough and it will hurt more to be laughed at by my own family. Janet said I am going to go and get your brothers and they are going to come out and you are going to tell them how you have been feeling and you need to be honest with them Michael.

So Janet got up and went inside and told them brothers to go outside because Michael needed to tell you all something and its kind of big. They all said ok and went out side and sat down by Michael at the table. Mike had his head down.

Jermaine said mike what did you want to talk to us about? Michael told them everything that he had told Janet. Tito said Michael how long have you felt that way? Mike said ever since I left the group. Marlon said Michael why didn't you come to us sooner? Mike said I don't know.

Jackie said we would never laugh in your face Michael. Mike said I know. He then said I am going to go for a walk to clear my head and everything. Tito said do you want us to come with you? Michael said no that's ok. I just need to be alone right now.

He got up and went for a long walk. He laid down in the grass and closed his eyes. He fell asleep right in the sunlight which was not good cause of his vitaligo. Marlon saw him sleeping in the sun and ran right over to him.

He tried waking him up. Michael said just a few more min. Marlon laughed and said Michael come on you have to get out of the sun. mike was twisting and turning and said no please I am sorry please don't leave me I love you guys. Jackie, Marlon, tito, Jermaine, Janet please don't go please. No leave me alone please don't hurt me.

He kept twisting and turning. Marlon kept trying to wake his brother up but he was having a bad dream and he was in a deep sleep. Finally Michael woke up. He jumped up and fear and you could tell by looking at his face that he was scared.

Marlon said Michael are you ok? You were having a bad dream. We wont leave you and who was hurting you? Michael said it was no one. I am fine. What are you doing out here anyway? Marlon said you were laying in the sun. so I wanted to wake you so you can move. Come on lets go back to the house.

Michael got up and they both walked back up to the house in silence. When they got inside Jermaine asked what was wrong and Marlon said he had a bad dream and it was bad. It took a good 5 min, for me to wake him up. He was talking out loud as well and someone was hurting him and he wouldn't tell me who it was.

While Marlon was talking to them Michael went up to his room and laid on his bed. He wanted to cry but he didn't. so he got back under the covers and tried to go to sleep again. He had the same dream. It was a bad one.

Everyone else was down stairs and they herd Michael screaming. So they all ran up to his room with great panic. Once they got in there they saw Michael laying in his bed having the dream again. This time it seemed as someone was really hurting him.

Janet ran over and woke him up. Michael had tears in his eyes and said I am sorry. Janet said Michael who was hurting you? Michael said it was that girl. She was hurting me real bad and you all were there and you were laughing. You all enjoyed me getting hurt.

Tito said mike what was she doing to you? Mike looked down at the floor and the looked back up at them and said she rapped me. She wanted me to be in pain. It felt so real though. Janet sat next to him and gave him a hug. She said mike its ok no one will hurt you. We wont let that happen Michael.

Michael said yea I know. He then got up and said I am going to go and take a shower and then I will come down and eat and hang with you all. They all said ok then they left his room.

Michael went into the shower. He had a nice shower. Once he got out he got dressed and then he herd a nock at his bathroom door. He opened the door and saw that girl standing there. Mike said how did you get in here?

She said that doesn't matter, I have my ways. She went in to the bathroom and pined mike up against the wall. She started to undress him. Michael wanted to scream for one of his siblings but she covered his mouth.

Jackie went up stairs to check on mike because he was taking a while. Once he got up there he herd something going on in the bathroom. He opened the door and saw that girl hurting Michael. Jackie called everyone and said guys call security.

Once they did that they came up and saw what was going on. Once they took the girl away they brought her right to jail. Back with Michael and his family they went in and helped Michael up. Michael said I am sorry. You guys should have not been here and seen any of this.

Janet said mike don't be silly. She could of hurt you really badly. Mike said she did. Jackie said ok well come on and get dressed then we will go down and watch a movie. Mike said ok I will be right down.

So they all went down and mike got redressed and went down as well. They put in a movie. Once they all sat down there was no seat left for mike so he sat on the floor. He got a pillow and a blanket and laid down.

During the movie he got scared. It was a scary movie and he does not like them to much. While he was getting scared he covered his face. His siblings love scary movies. Jermaine noticed that mike was getting scared.

He said mike is it to scary for you? Mike said no its ok. He said it while he was under the blanket. They all laughed. Mike said I am going to go to bed. He went up to his room and thought about what had went on before with that girl.

He got up and looked at him self in the mirror and he did not like what he saw. So he broke his mirror. Downstairs they all herd a crash and they yelled cause they were scared. Then they said Michael. They all ran up to his room and ran right in.

He was not in there. He left the room through his side door and went outside. They all saw the mirror and how it was broken. They knew what was bothering him.

Marlon said guys we need to go out and find him. So they all agreed and went out through the door and went and found there brother. Mike had a cut in his arm from the broken glass from the mirror. He was bleeding.

He laid down on the grass for a few and then he decided to get up and go in the pool. He jumped right into the pool. Janet herd a loud splash and they all ran over to the pool. Once they got there they saw Michael swimming. The glass came out of his arm while he was swimming. He asked Jermaine if he could through it in the garbage.

So he did and mike said thank you and he kept swimming around until he got cold. Then he got out and sat by the side of the pool. Janet asked Michael why is your mirror all broken? Mike said I looked in it and saw my reflection and I got scared.

It wasn't of what I look like now it was how I looked in my dream. It was showing me how much pain I was in. Jackie said mike you have been through so much. You need to take a break. Why don't we all go on a vacation.

Mike said ok but were would we go? Jackie said lets go to a nice island and we can just relax and have so much fun. Just us me you and the brothers and Janet.

They all agreed to it. Mike said ok I guess. So they all went and booked the flight and one by one they left to go and pack for there nice long trip.

Once everyone was all packed up they went to the airport and got on the plain. They had a nice flight.

They soon arrived at the island. It was a nice night out. Once they got to there hotel rooms they unpacked. Janet wanted her own room. So the brothers paired off leaving mike to his own room as well.

Mike was the first one done with his bags. So he decided to go for a walk and check out the place. He went to Janet's room to tell her but she was not there. So mike walked by the brothers rooms and saw them all hanging out.

Mike just kept walking. Tito saw mike go by and got up and said mike were are you going? Mike said I am going for a walk, don't worry I will be back.

He said ok. Mike went for his walk and then came back and fell asleep. He was so tired from everything that had went on. He just wanted it all to end because he didn't know how much more he could take.

So he slept pretty well. Soon morning had came and mike was still sleeping. Jackie came in his room and saw that he was still sleeping. So he went up to him and took the covers off and took his pillow away to get him to wake up.

Mike woke up and said hey a simple mike wake up would be nice. Jackie said we try that all the time and it does not work. Now come on sleepy head. Michael said I'm not a sleepy head. He said as he was yawning. Jackie laughed and said ok.

Jackie then said ok get dressed and meet us down for breakfast. We are eating outside. Mike said ok I will be there. Jackie then left and went down by everyone else.

Mike went by his balcony and looked at the view. He then looked down and saw everyone laughing and eating together. Mike felt a little left out but he knew that he was invited down. He just didn't want to go down.

So he was just looking at the view and enjoying it. He was looking out into the ocean and he decided to go down to the water and go in it. So he went down and went in the water. He then laid down and the sun was right on him.

Mike knew he could not be in the sun but he didn't care. He just wanted to be happy and feel safe. When he is with his family he feels safe. So after he got up and went up to his room to shower and then he went to get something to eat.

After he ate he went by Janet's room and he went to go and knock on the door but he herd her talking to his brothers. Janet said ok how long do we plan on being here with him. Jermaine said not long. We will tell him something came up and we need to go back home.

Then when we get back we will go to his house and get our stuff and get out and move on with our lives. Its as simple as that. They all said ok.

Mike walked away and went back to his room. When he got there he started to pack his bag. He was leaving with or with out them. Once he was done he went to Janet's room. Janet said mike what's up?

Mike said I am leaving. I am going back home. Something came up. Janet said o ok. We will come with you. Mike said you don't have to. Janet said its no problem.

So they all packed there bags and left to go back home. Once they landed at the airport they got in there cars and went to each of there houses.

That night Michael left to go to a party. When he got there he saw Chris tucker there. So he went over and talked with him for a while.

While they were talking Chris saw Janet at the party. She was with the brothers. Michael noticed them and walked away and went on the dance floor and he started to dance. When he was dancing a slow song came on.

He felt someone touch his shoulder. When he turned around he saw that girl. Some how she got out and she was standing there right in front of Michael. She put her arms around him and they started to dance.

Mike said what do you want from me? What is your name anyway? She said my name is Kim and I am trying to make you understand that you don't belong here. No one wants you here.

While they were dancing Chris said who is that girl with Michael? They all turned around and Janet said I am not shore? Then Jackie said wait we have seen her before. Tito said no way its that girl Kim. What is she doing here?

She was in jail and now she is dancing with Michael. Michael looks really scared. Janet said I am going to go and interrupt. So she went over and said my turn to dance with him. They both looked at Janet and Kim said fine. She left with anger and knowing that what she whispered in his ear would hurt him.

Janet started to dance with Michael. Janet said what did you have to come back for? Mike said its nothing. Janet said ok. Mike then said so when are you all getting your things and going back to your lives?

Janet just looked at him and then she said Michael we can explain. Michael said you don't have to. I have to go I will see you all later.

Janet ran over to everyone. Jackie said what is wrong? Janet said lets just say he wants to know when we are getting are thing and moving on with our lives. Tito said he did not say that. Please tell me your kidding.

Janet said no I am not and god knows what Kim said to him. He just left and we need to go. Chris said I cant believe you all. You all have some nerve. Don't you relies that all he wants is to be loved by you all.

He has vitaligo and he has lupus and he is the biggest star in the world. You would think that he has everything but he doesn't. What you all said and have been saying it is crap. He is probably the most alone person on this planet.

You all have lives and so does he but not passed the gates. You all know that. I hang out with him all the time and I remember we were talking and he said something that was stupid and he thought I was mad at him. I told him I was not mad but it took him like a month for him to believe me.

He always thinks he is messing up things. So after everything that has happened he has every right to be mad. I don't think he is mad. I think he is hurt more then anything because he feels like there is nothing he can do.

I wouldn't be surprised if he would try to commit suidside. Tito said he already has. Chris said well would you blame him?

They all said no. they all felt bad and they knew Chris was right. So Janet said guys lets go. We need to talk to him. They all thanked Chris.

Once they got to his house they went inside. Michael was at the table. He was eating. He was changed already. Once they got in Michael looked up and said you here to get your stuff? There still in your rooms.

Michael then got up and went to his room. They all followed him. Mike sat on his bed and said what's wrong?

Marlon said Michael we are so sorry. We really are. For everything that had happened. Mike said I know you are. I am sorry as well. This whole thing was confusing and long and tiring.

Jackie said we are more sorry Michael. We said some hurtful things. Can you please forgive us? Michael got up and said yea I can. They all had a group hug.

Michael said so do any of you know how Kim got out? Janet said we have no idea but don't worry because we will keep you safe. Mike said I don't care if she hurts me. I just don't want her to come at you guys. I rather it be me then you all. You should know that.

Mike then sat on his bed and said she told be something before she left andi cant get it off of my mind.

Jermaine said what did she say to you Michael and tell us everything and don't lie. Michael said its nothing important. It has nothing to do with you all.

Janet said mike tell us now. Mike took a deep breath and said ok fine she told me to meet her and she said that it's the end for me which I am guessing she means the end of my life. Michael got up and looked out the window.

It was raining out. He then said if I don't go I am not sure what she will do. I don't think I want to know either. Marlon said ok here is what we are going to do. We are going to call the cops and they will take care of it. As for you mike and for all of us we will not leave this house.

We will all stay together. Mike that means you as well and no sneaking out. Mike said that is fine with me. So tito called the cops and told them everything. About an hour later they called back saying that she was back in jail and they have high watch on her.

Michael and the family were so happy and especially Michael was happy because he felt like for once everything was going to be ok. He didn't feel like anything bad was going to happen and he felt for once that he belonged.

Michael said you know for once I fell safe and I feel like I belong and I am happy for that. They all said we are glad Michael we really are.


End file.
